Dulce exageración
by AmyElric
Summary: Desde aquel incidente, los integrantes del equipo 7 cambiaron considerablemente. En especial cierto chico que ahora aprendió a ser más expresivo. Pésimo resumen XD Sólo lean y comenten porfa. KakaRin, oneshot.


**Hola! Acá les traigo un nuevo fic, es KakaRin :D Amo esta parejita **

**Y bueno, ahora vamos con las advertencias, las mismas de siempre, Naruto no me pertenece, es obra y arte del genio Masashi Kishimoto-sama, y lamentablemente Kakashi tampoco XD **

* * *

Había sido un día normal para Rin: lo mismo de siempre, aunque fue un día un poco cansino.

Era una noche ya avanzada, oscura y fría en Konoha. Las calles de Konoha sólo estaban alumbradas por los postes de luz, y se encontraba todo totalmente solitario, con una brisa suave y fresca que despejaba a las nubes. Justo en un rincón de Konoha, se ubicaba el lugar en el que todo tipo de personas, ninjas o no ninjas acudían por si estaban enfermos o lastimados: El Hospital de Konoha. El local tenía algunas luces que sobresalían por las ventanas apagadas. Poco a poco, más y más ventanas a los lejos se veían oscurecer, hasta quedar una sóla, ubicado en el último piso.

En esa habitación, se encontraba una pelirroja, proporcionándole chakra a un shinobi de unos 30 años, con una cara de cansancio. Luego, el resplandor verde que iluminaba sus manos, fue agotándose poco a poco. Rin quitó las manos de encima del pecho del shinobi.

Ya he terminado por hoy –dijo en voz baja con una expresión de alivio- pero tengo que llegar a casa a preparar unos informes para el Tercero… Uh…- se quejaba mientras se levantaba de la silla-

Con un último vistazo al paciente, la luz de la ventana se apagó.

A lo lejos, se veía salir, bajo el resplandor de unos postes de luz, a una pelirroja, con su habitual traje ninja, caminando a paso lento.

"Supongo que necesito aire fresco" – se dijo a sí misma- "Iré a respirar tranquilamente al bosque"-

Cambio de dirección hacia donde se dirigía para el lado derecho, de un salto.

Ahora, en el lugar donde estaba, las estrellas que adornaban el cielo de Konoha se podían apreciar mucho más, junto a la resplandeciente luna. A Rin la maravillaban esas vistas, las cuales la relajaban de sobremanera después de una agotadora rutina como ninja médico en el hospital. Ahora, sólo tenía que buscar un lugar perfecto para sentarse.

Iba caminando lentamente, con la tranquilidad que la caracterizaba, pero de repente, paró en seco. Luego, cuidadosamente sacó un kunai de su porta-shurikens, y se puso en posición, atenta a la persona que la estuviese siguiendo.

De repente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sintió como su muñeca era apretada fuertemente por una mano, haciéndola soltar el kunai. Luego, sintió como esa misma mano, la abrazaba con fuerza desde atrás. No podía ver quien era, pero sí sabía de quien se trataba.

-¡Kakashi¡Suéltame ya! –pedía algo irritada-

Éste, que ya no tenía miedo de expresar sus sentimientos desde _aquel_ incidente, dijo sin titubear: "No quiero".

-¡Venga ya¡Suéltame por favor! –pedía mientras forcejeaba con él-

Ante los reproches de Rin, el Ninja Copia cedió, soltándola rápidamente. Rin se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos.

-Rin… Te he dicho que no debes caminar sóla por estos lugares –reprendía ahora el peliplateado-

¿Qué¿Me has estado espiando? –preguntó incrédula-

Ehhh… Dígamos que… sólo me fijaba si ibas bien a casa…

Kakashi, creo que te estás sobrepasando –interrumpió Rin- Está bien que le hallas prometido a Obito de proteger de mí pero…

No Rin, sin peros. Ahora vamos a tu casa, que ya es algo noche –interrumpía ahora-

No… aún no. Al fin y al cabo, he venido a respirar aire puro. Al menos déjame hacer eso –replicó ella algo sarcástica- Si quieres, puedes irte… Yo buscaré un lugar para sentarme, y puedo cuidarme sóla.

No, ni lo pienses. Este bosque es muy peligroso.

Rin suspiró, agotada.

Pues acompáñame –dijo finalmente-

Eso haré –dijo mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de él – No te sueltes de mí.

Vale, vale –respondió la pelirroja algo sonrojada-

Desde la muerte de Obito, Kakashi había cambiado drásticamente… Pero aquellos cambios sólo los podía notar ella, sólo iban dirigidos a ella. ¿Por qué no era diferente con los demás¿Por qué sólo por ella?

Acompañada de Kakashi, Rin encontró un gran árbol, en el cual la luna resplandecía claramente. Rin, todavía tomada de la mano de Kakashi, se dirigió a aquel árbol.

Ya está bien, Kakashi. Me puedes soltar ahora –dijo Rin tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos-

Kakashi sólo le soltó la mano rápidamente, mientras Rin se sentó, con ambas piernas flexionadas hacia delante y sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas.

Kakashi se sentó detrás de ella, abrazándola por detrás.

¡Kakashi¡¿Qué haces!? –exclamó algo sonrojada por la posición en las que se encontraban-

Te estoy cubriendo –argumentó-

No creo que sea necesario… Kakashi. Apreció que haces por mí, pero… pareces mi padre. –hizo una pausa mientras trataba de no mirarlo- No… algo más que eso –añadió sonrojada-

Ya te dije que es por mi promesa con Obito

En ese momento, sentía que su corazón se partía en dos. ¿Sólo por la promesa son Obito? Se esperaba que tan siquiera le dijese que estaba protegiéndola porque la consideraba su amiga… porque quería hacerlo. Pero todo indicaba a que lo hacía totalmente obligado. Tenía ganas de preguntarle de forma directa si sólo por eso la protegía, pero ella sintió un impulso de no mostrar sus sentimientos.

Pero… ¿esa es tu excusa? –preguntó irritada- ¿¡Sólo por eso!?

No. –dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos y hacía una pausa. Tengo otras razones.

Luego de tragar saliva, se atrevió a hacer aquella pregunta

Y… ¿cuáles son esas razones?

Te quiero proteger. Eres mi compañera y amiga… por eso.

¿Estás seguro que es sólo eso?

No.

Rin se volteó y lo miró a los ojos.

-Y… ¿cuál es la otra razón?

-Discúlpame.

Kakashi llevó su mano a su máscara, y luego la empezó a bajar lentamente ante la incrédula mirada de Rin, dejando al descubierto su rostro, lo cual no era nada nuevo para ella, pues ya lo había visto antes sin máscara… Sin embargo, ahora sentía una sensación diferente, como si algo estuviese por pasar…. Luego de eso, tomó sus dos muñecas, y la besó. Rin tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, estaba avergonzada y sonrojada. Estaba tan cerca de él que podía sentir como su respiración azotaba su nariz.

Luego de unos segundos, se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

-… ¿Porqué haz hecho eso? –preguntó aún en trance-

- Porque… porque… Obito me enseñó a hacer más expresivo y… eso hago.

Parecía que no tenía cómo sacar esas dos palabras de su boca, esas dos palabras que Rin siempre quiso escuchar… pero ya estaba más que confirmado.

Ante eso, Rin no le dijo nada, pero simplemente le lanzó una sonrisa, y se dió la vuelta, mientras seguía abrazada a Kakashi.

Te quiero –dijo después de pensárselo mucho- Gracias, Kakashi.

El peliplateado sólo suspiró, mientras se atrevió a decir aquellas palabras que desde hacía un tiempo se las tenía guardadas en su pecho.

-… Yo también –dijo finalmente-


End file.
